A Friendship That Would Last A Life Time
by cbus818
Summary: After going to war, Eragon is kidnapped by Urgals and thrown into prison. His closest friends, a freed slave, his brother, and his lover, Arya's cousin, break him out and end up on a heartwrenching adventure through Galbatorix's castle.
1. The Breakout

The Breakout 

"Come one, let's make this fast!"

It was dark and cold on the night of the attempted breakout. Gil'ead was not a very pleasant city to be in anyway, but the three had to get him out before he was taken to the dreaded king. Murtagh, Evan, Julius, and Saphira were each enveloped in thought.

Murtagh was a man with a serious face and sharp eyes. Brown locks of ear-length, shabby hair obscured his face and a hand-and-a-half sword swung at his waist. A bow and quiver was slung across his back. A hilt of a dagger protruded from his boot. He was a young man of about twenty-five.

Evan was an elven woman with long, chestnut hair. Bright blue eyes hid behind ear-length bangs, while the rest of her beautiful hair flowed down to her lower back. She surpassed all women in beauty. Resting at a height of 5'11" she stood above most men. She carried a thin sword around her slender waist and handcrafted bow across her back. She was skilled in most forms of weaponry, like most elves were.

Julius, a slave from Dras-Leona, bought and set free by Evan, chose to stay with Murtagh, Evan, Saphira, and Eragon, yes, the boy held captive. Julius had dark colored skin. Her hair, which was tied up with a leather strip (she left her bangs unbound) was ravenously dark. Although she had an abruptly pointed nose, she was rather good looking. Darh brown eyes rested under thin eyebrows. She carried only a small dagger at her waist.

They approached the prison under cover. Saphira waited miles away in a clearing, hidden by heavy under brush.

"Alright, if anything goes wrong, get yourselves out as quickly as possible. I'll go on, but you go back. We can't risk you."

"Murtagh, do you honestly think Evan and I could walk away from this without a heavy heart?" asked Julius.

"Probably not."

"Good, then we're at an understanding?"

"Yes"

Evan had been waiting a day for this, though it seemed an eternity. She longed to see Eragon's face; it had been such a long time. She loved everything about him, from his brown, shaggy hair to his kind face and his muscular physical form. She missed his bright blue eyes the most. They made her feel safe when she was stressed and she had been so stressed recently, but it had been months since she had seen him, and now, she finally would.

_Saphira, are you there? _Evan touched Saphira's thoughts, a feat which was only allowed because Eragon trusted her so.

_Of course where else would I be?_

_I don't know. Saphira, it's been months since I've seen him and I just met you again a mere week ago. I've changed considerably; do you think he'll notice?_

_Yes, but he will not care, Evan Elf. He loves you._

_I miss him._

_As do I. He will be safe in a triple hour's time._

Evan sighed. _I hope so._

Julius was able to read Evan very well, for they had become fast friends and allies under hazardous times and were now inseparable and acted as if they were sisters. She guessed Evan's thoughts through hearing her sigh.

"Evan, everything will be alright. I promise" she wrapped her arm around Evan's shoulders and hugged her to her.

"Thank you." Evan replied silently and stared towards the ground.

Murtagh silenced them quickly. He chuckled. "Look," he said, "the guards are sleeping. It will be very easy to sneak past."

The three tiptoed past the snoozing guard without much trouble, which seemed very unreal to all of them. It was as if the god's were working with them to save the last of the dragon riders.

"Wait," Murtagh stopped them, "Evan, get the key ring."

Evan sighed. She went back to the guard held out her palm, and said a few indecipherable words. The keys sprang from the guard's waist into her hands. The guard snorted, shifted his body, and then became stiff. Julius dark face lost color very quickly.

"Good job. Now, let's go." Whispered Murtagh.

**Let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll continue. **


	2. The Prisoner

The Prisoner 

Black.

Eragon lay on a bumpy cot in the Gil'ead prison. He opened a bleary eye to see the same thing he saw with his eyes closed. _Black_

Ever since he had been given the _Skilna Braugh, _he felt as if body was deteriorating and his existence as unimportant as a grain of sand. Eragon groaned. His neck and back hurt terribly, because of the constant beatings, but it was nothing compared to the thought of poison spreading through his veins at a dangerously fast pace. He would be dead by noon if the antidote were not given.

This had been the final act for his interrogator. Nothing worked. He kept his mouth shut through every question and barred his mind with force equal to his brother's, Murtagh. Ever since Murtagh had been freed from Galbatorix, he had worked diligently to right his wrongs and give lessons and further training to Eragon, including the defense of his brain, which greatly helped him during his captivity.

He had been beaten countless times; spells were cast at him and mind games were played, but he resisted them all. Just this morning, his interrogator, Jaxom, had given up and given him the poison. He could not resist Eragon's persistence to keep saying 'no', but he had not been given the right to kill him, even though every inch of him wanted Eragon dead.

Eragon played this morning over in his head and shuddered, which hurt awfully because of his wounds:

"_Where is the Varden located? Come on Eragon, we've been over this. Just tell me," the spell he had been casting (which constricted Eragon's chest so he would not be able to breathe) tightened around his breast and crept closer to his throat._

_Eragon remained silent. Enraged, Jaxom pulled out his knife and slit Eragon's shoulder. Eragon grit his teeth to the pain and made very little noise. _

"_WHERE IS THE VARDEN?" _

_Still, Eragon said nothing. _

_It seemed as if Jaxom would explode. He threw his knife at Eragon, missing him by inches. He picked up a jar that had been lying on the floor and tossed that at Eragon also; this time, his mark was true. It hit Eragon in the head and shattered, the glass shards tearing his scalp. Next, Jaxom tipped Eragon's chair backwards, sending him flying against the wall. The spell tighten along with his real bonds; his breathe was coming in short gasps and he was already losing consciousness._

_Jaxom whipped a small vial out of his pocket. He approached Eragon's twisted body and opened his mouth. He emptied the vial into his mouth and forced it down his throat. _

"_You left me no other choice. If you do not talk tomorrow, you will die. Skilna Braugh works every time."_

He lay in the dark, motionless for hours upon hours, when the door of his cell rattled. He turned his head expecting another beating like the one that morning. No, he saw a woman. Beautiful as she was, she seemed so familiar.

"Eragon" she whispered. "Eragon, we're here."

It registered in his brain and his heart leapt. Evan. The elf he had met two years ago. The girl he had lost his heart to. The girl he had fallen so madly in love with; he had thought of nothing else everyday since he had met her, but it seemed so far away now. Those days spent walking, hand in hand; the days when the king was thought dead, those days were long gone. And now it had been so long, with the war and all. Arya had forbidden her young cousin to go, and it had not only broken her heart, but his too. That had been over three months ago and even though he was captured, the war still raged and he was still in love. He missed her and seeing her now made him feel like he could live…almost.

"Evan" he whispered to her. Even saying one word drained him of much energy and left him gasping for air.

She quieted him, "Murtagh and Julius are here too. We've come to free you."

Eragon tried the muscles in his face and surprisingly, they listened. He formed a weak smile, but them broke into a fit of coughing.

"Oh, that poor boy!" muttered Julius.

Eragon continued coughing. He rose slightly, and then slipped from the cot. Evan ran with inhuman speed and caught him just before he hit the ground. She held him close to her, a thing she had wanted so badly to do.

"_Skilna Braugh_." He managed to say between coughs.

"Something tells me they gave him _Skilna Braugh_." Murtagh muttered.

"Don't be an ass, Murtagh." Evan snarled at him. She thought he had been trying to make a joke. He had been thinking aloud. He ignored her comment. Eragon became quiet.

"We have lingered here far to long. We must go!" whispered Julius.

"Yes, you're right."

Murtagh walked over and picked Eragon up and slung him over his shoulder.

"I will retrieve his weapons. Meet me back at Saphira." Whispered Evan.

"Alright" Julius was very pale.

"I'll be fine." Evan replied. And with that she left.

_Saphira, we've got him. We're coming back._

_Is anything wrong with him?_

_What do you think? He's covered in bruises, blood, and scabs and we think they gave him Skilna Braugh. I can get the antidote before I return._

_Alright. I look forward to seeing you both again._

_As am I…_said Evan, and pulled away her thoughts.

Quickly and silently, Evan retrieved Eragon's sword and his yew bow and quiver.

"OY! Wha' are you doin'?"

Evan whirled around to face a man dressed in the guard attire. He started to come at her.

"_Jeirda_!" she shouted and the man fell over with a broken neck.

Evan scrambled over the body and vanished into the shadow. Seeing more and more corpses, she came to realize that Murtagh and Julius had already come this way. She followed the trail of cadavers. With amazing luck, she hadn't seen anyone, but she felt as is she was being watched at every turn. Call it paranoia or intuition, but Evan knew that someone had seen her.

_Evan, where are you? _Came Saphira's voice.

I'm going to the apothecary to get Tunivor's Nector for Eragon. If I'm not back in a half hour have Julius, not Murtagh, come look for me, for Murtagh would arouse suspicion.

_Yes, but how am I supposed to tell them?_

_Tell Julius. Murtagh won't let you in his mind._

_Yes. _And she pulled away.

"Right" Evan said to herself. "To the apothecary."


	3. The Apothecary

Thanks for the reviews! 

Sorry if I upset anyone by giving Eragon blue eyes. I felt that they should match Saphira!

The Apothecary 

Evan left the prison, glancing over her shoulders to make sure that no one was following her. The guard at the gate still slept peacefully, blissfully unaware that he would soon be charged for treason for allowing trespassers into the prison. In other words, he would be hanged for allowing the dragon rider free.

They wandered the streets of Gil'ead, glancing at the shops to find the apothecary. It was late, and most shops were closed, but finally she reached an apothecary that was still open. It was a small, dank shack. It smelled of rotted meat and herbs. She had not yet walked in, and the smell overwhelmed her. She felt she would vomit. Covering the bottom half of her face and her ears, also the top of her head, Evan walked in. Her eyes peered out of the scarf. She walked in. It was empty. She took a step and the floor creaked. She jumped back in surprise and continued walking into the shack. She approached the counter.

" 'scuse me" she said, deepening her voice, just a bit so that it was unrecognizable.

"Yes? 'ow may I 'elp you?" came a voice. A man appeared from the back room. He had about four teeth and the top of his head glistened from the candlelight. He was the skinniest human being Evan had ever seen and talked in the strangest accent.

"Yes, I would like to buy some Tunivor's Nectar, if that's possible, please."

"Wha' for?"

"I'm quite certain that that is not your business, sir" She replied.

"Oh, I thin' it is. It is me choice to sell to oo I choose."

Evan thought quickly. Besides _Skilna Braugh_, what else was Tunivor's Nectar a cure for?

"A friend of mine was poisoned by a Rauros plant. I need it fast." She made her voice even huskier to make it sound as if she were crying.

"Yea, yea, that'll be fifteen crowns." He said and disappeared back to the back room. As Evan trifled through her money purse, he reappeared with a pint-sized bottle.

" 'ere you are ma'am," he said, " 'ope your friend feels be'er."

"Thankee, sir." Evan said sliding the crowns towards him. She snatched up the bottle and hastily left. The smell was making her sick. She didn't hear the man chuckle as she went.

_Saphira, I'm coming back._

_Good. Eragon is not well._

_Alright, I'm coming._

She ran faster than she'd ever run. Elves are known for speed and agility, but at her pace she could have out run the best. She thought of nothing but saving her best friend.


	4. A Song From The Past

A Song From The Past

Evan arrived at their clearing ten minutes later and out of breath.

"Finally! Eragon is not well, Evan." Murtagh said.

"Yes, he keeps tossing and turning in a feverish dream, calling our names." Julius added.

"Well, I've got the antidote."

Julius sat Eragon up and tilted his head back while Evan knelt next to her and poured the antidote down his throat. Saphira and Murtagh intently watched the women work.

"Alright." Started Evan, "according to my cousin (she never said the name Arya. She could never forgive her for what she had done, or tried to do.) The antidote takes at least two hours to kick in. Once the poison is gone, we can get him to the Varden for professional healing. Even though it'll take a few weeks, we can help to heal him as well."

"We had better get started. The Gil'ead guards with be after us by morning, if they haven't already started searching for us."

_I've always thought Murtagh very wise. _Saphira said to Evan

Yes, Saphira, Murtagh is a great ally. Will you carry Eragon? He won't be able to mount a horse.

_Yes, of course. A dragon will always carry her rider, but he will not sit right on my back. Ride with him, will you?_

_Yes._

"Julius, Murtagh, I'm to ride Saphira. She wishes me to. So I will take Eragon with me."

"Ride safe, Evan. We cannot afford to lose you." Julius paled, not that she'd gained much color since the breakout.

"Why the sudden concern, Julius?" Evan asked.

"Why not?"

Evan laughed softly. Murtagh helped Evan get Eragon mounted onto Sahpira. Evan followed behind. She looked down at her friends. "Ride hard." She said. Then she blessed them in Elvish, "Atra esterni ono thelduin." The two bowed their heads in thanks and respect.

"Thank you." They said in unison. And with that, Saphira took off.

Evan clasped Eragon across his breast and hugged him to her.

"Evan." Eragon gasped.

"Eragon, love, I'm here." She said, stroking his hair.

"Please Evan, sing for me." Eragon said, struggling with words.

_Yes, please sing._ Saphira said.

Evan began, her voice beautiful and strong:

_Friendship is something we cherish,_

_Although most fade and perish._

_It binds us to the ones we love,_

_With higher strengths then the ones of above._

_It makes us cry; it makes us moan._

_It makes us try; it makes us known._

_Our friendship is stronger than any dragon._

_Although, we met over a flagon._

_We friends together make,_

_Something that no one can ever take._

_Together we have faced and overcame,_

_Evils, shades, and Galbatorix's games._

_My friends, my loves, my siblings,_

_Together we are the real queens and kings._

_So one last time I say to you,_

_Let this be known, to you, I am always true._

"Evan, that song. I- I remember it. It was the one that brought us together." Eragon gasped. "I- I love your voice." He added, and then quietly said, "and you" Evan barely heard.

Your voice is that of angels.

"Thank you." Evan said aloud. "Eragon, I love you too." She said softly and slowly kissing Eragon on the cheek.

When Eragon seemed to be recovering and the antidote kicking in, he began gasping for breath and coughing. Then, he passed out.

Oh Saphira! I wish he well.

As do I, little one. He will be soon.

Yes.

They flew silently for a bit until Eragon became restless. He tossed and turned in Evan's arms. "Saphira!" he screamed, startling the dragon. "Evan, no! Please, not Evan. No, Murtagh! Please!" he was sobbing, "Julius, please no, no." He still remained asleep. "Help me." He cried, "please God, help me! Make them stop. SAPHIRA!" he screamed. Saphira whined.

"Shh, Eragon. It's all right, love. We're here; it's all right."

He awoke, startled, and stared into Evan's eyes. His own were filled in tears. Evan hugged him and he silently sobbed in to her shoulder. So much pain was contained in his body. He thought, surely one could die from this much pain. He just wanted it all to stop. Eragon was afraid to sleep. His dreams were terrible. Brom, Garrow, Marian, and the mother he'd never known, Selena stalked him, with crazed looked in their eyes. They kidnapped his friends and killed them off before him, one by one.

Yet again, he was captured by sleep, his head resting in the nook of Evan's neck. Peacefully, he slept. It pleased Saphira and Evan that he could rest, undisturbed by awful nightmares.


	5. A Silent Killer

A Silent Killer

Night started to set it. The heavens seemed to bleed. The sky shone blood red, yet everything was peaceful. Using her mind, Evan signaled to Julius settle in a clearing about a mile away. Oak trees surrounded the area. Grasses, dirt, and plants that Evan had never seen before covered the ground.

Saphira landed with a _thump a_nd Evan dismounted. Murtagh rushed over to help her dismount Eragon, who was fast asleep.

"How are we on food?" Evan asked, "I'm starving."

"Ok, food. Hold on, let me see…" Julius quickly snatched up her bag. Head bent over it, she began rifling through it. Her face fell. "We have only an apple."

"And just one package of rolls in the saddle-bags." Murtagh added.

Dismayed, Evan picked up her pack and looked through it, "I only have this dried fruit." She held up the package of fruit. "What do we do?" her stomach grumbled.

They sat in thought. Hunting was risky, but they couldn't survive on what little food that they had.

"We've got to hunt." Murtagh announced. "Jules, you come with me. Evan stay with Eragon and Saphira. Alert us with a whistle if anything happens."

"But Murtagh, it's too dan-" Evan began

"No, Evan, it's ok. As long as Eragon as safe, and he is safest with you, we're ok. He needs the meat to help him recover. Julius needs the meat; she's looking rather pale. And we'll look for fruits for you, Ev. You're looking sick also."

Evan sighed, "Fine, go. Hurry back, please." And she sat down.

Murtagh chuckled. He could find humor in any situation. He grabbed his bow and Julius's arms, who was overwhelmed at the thought of being selected to go with him, and left the clearing.

Evan leaned against a tree trunk. She drew out her knife and began to sharpen it against a nearby rock. She was an elf, but her emotions were strewn like a human's. She'd have to control herself or she'd be a wreck, just like last time.

She remembered her cousin, flouncing about, flashing her hair, and batting her eyes at Eragon. Muttering little spells to get to Eragon. No, she didn't want Eragon for herself, she just didn't like that Evan was happy. The underdog, the youngest of every elf, was finding love, when Arya had lost hers. It flattered Arya to have this human so smitten with her, and when he forgot about her, and chased after Evan, she tried to win him back, just to break his heart.

It upset Evan to even think about it, "Stupid, worthless, bi-" she was interrupted. Eragon began groaning and broke into yet another fit of coughing. Evan crawled towards him, and cradled his head in her arms.

"Eragon, my love, you'll be fine." She crooned, while stroking his hair.

_Evan, the medicine. _Saphira reminded her.

"Oh!" she said aloud.

She rummaged through her bag until she found the small bottle. She looked at the bottle closely; she didn't know why she did this. It was unlike any other bottle of Tunivor's Nectar that she had seen before, and working for with the elves, she had seen many. She smelled the small amount of liquid in the bottle left. It smelled rancid. Saphira felt Evan's concern.

_What are you thinking? _Saphira asked her.

_That this isn't medicine. _

_Well, what else can it be?_

_Poison._

Saphira thought for a moment. _Evan, we dragons are immune to most poisons. Let me try some, I can tell the difference._

Evan shrugged, _all right._

Evan tipped the liquid into Saphira's open mouth. It slid down her throat and she let it hit her stomach. Saphira growled.

_Evan, it pains me greatly to say this, but yes, it is in fact poison. We gave Eragon poison!_

The words hit Evan like a sword being thrust through her heart. "P-Poison?" she said softly. She then began to quietly cry. More pain was added she thought. She cried harder. A tear rolled down Saphira's scaly cheek.

"Yes! I got it!" shouted Julius. She had just shot a squirrel.

"Shh! We might be heard, you dimwit!" responded Murtagh. "Wait what's that?" he heard something. It sounded like someone laughing.

"What? I don't hear anything..." said Julius

"Listen…" Murtagh realized it wasn't laughter he heard, it was sobs. He gasped, "It's Evan!" he heard a faint, broken apart whistle congealed in the racking sobs. Julius quickly lost even more color in her face, expecting the worst.

"Come on!"

They grabbed what they had shot and hurried on their way.

"Oh Saphira!" cried Evan between sobs, "Why Eragon? What did he do to deserve this?" Secretly she thought, 'what did _I_ do to deserve this?'

Saphira let off a huge roar. People in Carvahall sitting at their fireplaces thinking everything was right with the world probably heard Saphira's roar of sadness. It rang through the forest like a bell being repeatedly rung…over and over and over.


	6. True Love Conquers All

True Love Conquers All

"Shh Saphira! Evan what is it?" Murtagh cried in desperation, "Why are you crying? And can it wait? Saphira's roar has probably alerted everyone on a thousand mile radiance." He rushed into the clearing. He found Evan hugging Eragon with her chin on his head, holding his motionless palm. He stopped for a moment and then continued. "We have to leave now! Now! They'll be after Eragon and Saphira. They'll be tortured to death."

"Oh Murtagh! There's no torturing him to death! Eragon is already going to die!" Evan said and continued to cry.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked softly. Along with all of her color, Julius had lost her speech also.

"It wasn't Tunivor's Nectar the man at the apothecary gave me." She squeezed Eragon tighter, "It was poison." She whispered, letting a tear slide down her cheek onto Eragon's head. "We don't know what it is, so we can't find an antidote. He's going to die!"

"Wait!" Julius had found her voice, "There was an old saying that my mother and father taught me." Her parents, being sorcerers knew much about magic. They had taught Julius and her siblings everything they knew. "It was a phrase, originated from the oldest sorcerers. My mother taught me when we lived in the Hadarac Desert, you know, where I used to live before my family was killed and I was taken to Dras-Leona and-"

"Julius! What is it? It could save him!" shouted Evan.

"The saying was, True Love Conquers All." Responded Julius. "But in order for it to work, it must be used before the person dies."

"How does it work? I don't quite get it." Murtagh asked.

"Well the kiss of one's one true love will save them." She explained.

"Am I his one true love?" asked Evan.

"No, it's that flower." Murtagh said sarcastically. "Yes, Evan, it's most likely you."

"This only works once. Is this your one time?" asked Julius.

"Yes, I won't see him die and if this is the only way…yes…this is my one time." Replied Evan.

"We can yet save Eragon!" cried Julius.

_Good luck Evan. _Saphira said.

_Thank you._

"Alright Evan, summon every bit of energy in your body and mind." Said Julius. She paused for a moment. "Ok! Now go for it!" She had been eager to see this procedure since she had first heard about. Therefore, she was getting very much into it.

Evan bent down. Her lips lightly touched Eragons. She felt a thrill that she had not felt in months. Her energy began to drain. Eragon's cold hands began to feel warm again and his breathing grew stronger. The poison was being drawn from him. Where it was going, the four had did not know.

Evan released him and Eragon began gasping for breath. She collapsed on Eragon's right side. It made her feel better that he would be all right. 'Now,' she thought to herself, 'to get my energy back.'

Evan made an attempt to stand and failed…miserably. Julius brought her the single apple she had left and helped her to her feet. Evan ate the apple noiselessly.

"We must leave!" said Murtagh. "We have lingered here far to long! Let us head for Daret. We can hide there until we can this passes over and we can get to the Varden."

"Yes, let us leave."

"I have cousins in Daret that hate the Empire. We can hide there!" exclaimed Julius.

"Well, whatever we do, let's get out of here fast!" said Murtagh.

"Also, we should have Eragon ride Snowfire, so that when he awakens we can make she he's alright." Suggested Julius.

"Yeah, he probably should."

Julius, Evan, and Murtagh spun around in unison. There stood Eragon, stoking Saphira's cheek. They were speechless.

"But, how? You…?" asked Evan, a tear running down her cheek.

"Love Conquers All" he said smiling. Saphira made a low humming noise.

Everyone turned to Julius. Julius was able to read Evan's eyes. 'Thank you', they said. Julius responded with two eyebrows up and a look as if, 'no problem. You can trust me anytime' Evan smiled. Saphira nuzzled Julius.

Eragon walked over to Evan. She threw her arms around him and he held her back. Eragon lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. Laughing, Evan was finally happy.

_Eragon, its nice to have you back._

_Saphira, its nice to _be _back._

_We must leave now._

Eragon released Evan and relayed the message.

"Yes we must!"

Saphira took off. Murtagh mounted Tornac; Eragon, Snowfire; Evan, Duff; Julius, Rowag. They took off as fast as possible.

Eragon's hands were freezing even through his leather gloves. The bruises and cuts that covered his body hurt worse than anything. He watched Saphira fly by overhead and wanted nothing more than to be up there with her. Sure, he loved Murtagh, Julius, and Evan as though they were his kin (even though Murtagh was his kin) but right now, he just wanted to clear his head.

_Saphira?_

_Yes, Eragon._

_I'm bored._

_Eragon! How are you bored? We are on a flight for our lives!_

_Yes, I know, but for some reason, I'm just not as startled as I should be._

_Well we just have to keep moving._

_You're right._

Hours past through the night. It had been a long night for all of them, but none had it as bad as Evan. Eragon was back and was all right, but she was tired, hungry, and freezing. Her lips had cracked on their long flight. And her legs were stiff from straddling Duff. The scenerary flying by made her sick and she desperately needed sleep.

A light shown in the horizon; morning was coming.


	7. In the Clearing

In the Clearing

"I cannot go any long. I must sleep."

"Yes, me too."

"According to Saphira, there is a clearing up ahead."

"Good, then we can rest there."

The five came upon a small clearing. The grass below was luscious and bouncy. The trees swayed slowly in the morning wind. A small spring resided near the trees. It was a perfect place to stop, and they would have enjoyed it… were it not for fatigue that haunted their bodies.

They opened their packs and spread out their bedrolls. Lying down felt nice to their tired bodies and minds. Saphira spread her wings over their fast asleep bodies, creating a tent that blocked the sunlight. She had first watch.

_Eragon._

_Eragon…_

_ERAGON!_

Eragon groaned, "what?" he said aloud.

Eragon, you have been asleep half the day, but I can't stay awake another minute. Please give me an hour and I shall be fully charged.

_Yes Saphira, sleep now. _He said sitting up and stroking her cheek. He stood up and Saphira folded her wings and curled her neck around Eragon.

Saphira, please don't. You'll put me to sleep.

_Yes, sorry Eragon._

She uncurled her neck and within seconds was asleep.

Eragon steadied himself and tried to fight off the sleep that was coming. He walked to the spring and splashed some water on his face and drank until his stomach was full. It woke him a little bit. Walking back to his friends, he sat back down. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Julius, why are you awake? Oh gees, you scared me."

"Sorry." She giggled slightly, "When you woke up, I did too."

"I see"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Jules, thank you."

She gave him a quizzical look, "For what?"

"Saving my life." He said quietly.

"It wasn't me!" she said blushing, "Thank Evan for that."

"Were it not for you, I would be dead." He looked her straight in the eye.

"How?" she asked modestly.

"You told Evan what to do, of course. Julius," he sighed, "you can be very scatterbrained sometimes." He smiled.

"Oh! Be quiet!" Julius said hitting him painfully. Eragon grimaced; she had hit one of his bigger bruises. Julius gasped, "Eragon! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

They sat together, once again in silence.

"Eragon, I'll keep watch for a while. You go to sleep, by nightfall, we will leave."

"Thank you Julius." And he turned and lay down and was asleep as soon as he wrapped the blanket around him.

Julius sat alone, as the hours dragged on. Her head started to droop, when something startled her into full alert. She heard a rustling in the underbrush. Her hand flew to the hilt of her dagger. 'I should start carrying a bow' she thought with disappointment.

She heard it again and she gripped her dagger tighter. She felt a bead of sweat drip down her face as her hands shook. Panic over took her and she followed Evan's instructions: close your eyes, count to ten, and breathe deeply. When the wave of panic had left her, she opened her eyes once more. Nothing was there and the noise did not return. She still clutched her dagger tightly. Minutes dragged by and she released it slowly. She felt drained and felt justified and decided that she'd kept watch long enough. It was Murtagh's turn.

"Murtagh." She whispered, lightly shaking him, "Murtagh, wake up!"

He grumbled, turned over, and began to snore once more.

"Murtagh! Please, wake up!" she whispered louder.

He let out a soft battle cry, "Die!" he whispered. He noticed it was Julius then said, "Well hello there pretty lady." He batted his eyes a few times and yawned. He was in a delirium from lack of sleep.

Julius sighed, "Murtagh, take watch until nightfall. Please, I cannot remain awake another minute."

He grunted a reply and sat up. Not saying a word to Julius, he walked towards the spring and splashed the water onto his face. By the time he turned back around, Julius was already asleep.

Sitting back down, he heard a rustling in the bushes. Like Julius, his hand flew to his sword. "Whose there?" he shouted, "Show yourself!"

When nothing responded, he convinced himself to stop worrying. If it were a soldier or something else, they would have shown themselves by now. He relaxed, but never let go of his dagger. That could be a stupid thing to do.

Hours crept by and the sun began to set. Murtagh was exhausted but he knew he had better wake everyone up. He approached Saphira first. He felt that she would do much better at waking up his companions than he would. She would get them moving.

He tapped her softly, "Saphira, wake up." He said softly. She growled and showed her enormous teeth. Murtagh backed quickly away. Noticing it was just Murtagh, Saphira nuzzled his arm to show him she meant no harm.

Murtagh said, "It's okay." He gently stroked her cheek. For a moment, he began to remember. A name pulsed through his head. A name he would never forget, 'Thorn'. A wave of sadness swept over him and fought to hold tears back. Thorn, his lost dragon was the only being who ever truly got into his mind. He missed Thorn and swore to avenge his life. The king would pay for what he had put Murtagh through: the pain and suffering of a lost dragon, not to mention the pain and suffering of being forced to kill his only family member, but that was years ago, or at least it felt like years. Only five had passed since he'd been imprisoned. He wished for Thorn, and the feeling of ravenous jealousy whipped through him. Calming himself and remembering who Saphira and Eragon were, he was over it.

Snapping back, he said to Saphira, "Let's wake everyone up now. We've got to keep moving."


	8. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

With much struggle, Murtagh was able to wake up his companions. Each acted in his or her own violent way to being awoken from such a deep sleep. Julius screamed; Eragon kicked; and Evan smacked. Realizing whom it was, they each apologized for the pain that they had cause him and shook themselves awake. After Murtagh was brutally battered, they were on their way.

"Well, since I had last watch, and not mention I was beaten for it," he smirked, "I'm going to sleep in Tornac's saddle. Please just watch and make sure I don't fall."

"Alright, sorry once again." Julius replied.

They started on their way, picking up the speed a bit and going much faster than the day before. Little could stop them now.

Little… 

Hours crept by with almost no talk and the rhythmic pounding of the horses' hooves ringing in each of their ears. They stopped occasionally, but stayed for a short time and continued on their way.

Evan watched Eragon closely. She didn't want to lose him again. She couldn't handle it again. Now that she had him back, she wanted to be with him. Since they were on the run, she could not be next to him, but once Daret came, and it all blew over, she'd never leave his side. She loved him with ever inch of her being. It almost blew up inside of her. Although she did not know it, Eragon was thinking the same thing.

_She is a noble woman, Eragon. _Saphira said.

_Yes, I know, _Eragon replied.

_Treat her well, and you will find great happiness, _Saphira advised him.

It was seconds before Eragon could respond. When he finally did, he said:

I now know how Roran felt. It is a great feeling: love. Saphira, I love you most and will always come first, you're my dragon and are practically attached to me! I know Evan respects you and likes you too but, oh Saphira! I love her! I can't help it.

Yes, I know, Saphira said, it is all right and know one blames you. It happens. Everyone falls in love. But a word of advice little one, you both have a long life ahead of you, do not rush into anything too soon.

But I can't stand to be away from her! I couldn't possibly go through life without her! But I understand what you are saying, I-

A scream interrupted his thoughts. He looked to see Julius off her horse and on the ground unconscious. Blood pooled around her head.

"Julius!" Murtagh shouted. Evan jumped off Duff and propped Julius's bleeding head into her lap. Evan's tunic was soon bloodstained. She did not care; her friend was injured and needed help. Evan would be there to give it, "What was that?" she squeaked.

Saphira! We need you're help! Eragon shouted with his mind.

Eragon looked ahead and saw a sight that sent shivers through his body. A legion of Kull Urgals stared back at him. They were huge, the biggest he'd ever seen. He trembled under their menacing gaze. There were hundreds of them. They were outnumbered and could do nothing about them but fight. Saphira took action first. She roared down on them smashing many. Her fiery breath killed many more.

Anger surged through Eragon, taking away the fear from before. Why did they have to be so mean? He pushed Snowfire into a run heading straight toward the Kull. Getting close enough, he held out his palm and shouted, "Brisingr!" Many caught fire and the fire spread to engulf many more. Feeling drained, Eragon retreated slightly. Murtagh charged forward. His sword wielded, it seemed hungry to kill. Evan set Julius down gently and stood up. She jumped on Duff, her mighty warhorse she called him. She opened her mind and sent a steady stream of fire through her palm. It hit target after target and Evan was on a killing spree.

"Back to Saphira! Evan! Murtagh! Go back to Saphira! Go!" Eragon shouted cantering Snowfire back to his dragon. Their fight did not last long. It could not; they were all too tired.

Arrows whizzed past them as they ran. Murtagh felt one zip past his head. Another whipped past his neck. Eragon was having the same experience. They reached Saphira and she spread her wings over them like a tent. She whimpered as arrows pierced the thin membranes, but would not move her wings. Eragon eased the pain with his mind. What came next made all of their blood run cold.

The biggest of the Kull, (Murtagh took him as their leader) stepped forward and shouted "Kaz jtier trazhid! Otrag bagh!" Don't attack! Circle them! Eragon watched, terrified, as the many urgals circled them.

"Rider!" the leader shouted, "Step forward!"

"Why?" he shouted, his voice slightly quavering.

"Because our master wishes to meet with you." He spat on the ground.

"Who is your master? Is it the King?" shouted Murtagh, Eragon noticed the slight note of fear in his voice.

"Yes!" the urgal shouted back.

"I will not go!" Eragon cried.

"Then we will take you be force." And the army charged forward.

Saphira roared and few backed off, but the rest kept coming. Eragon could feel his heart seize up in his chest. A thought hit him: this was the end. He was going back into prison. He stared at the ground and spotted Julius. Anger swept over him at seeing his friend injured and he would NOT go back into imprisonment; he would not go down without a fight. He drew his blade and stood ready to kill.

Before he even got a chance to move, he was slammed over the head with the broad side of an urgal sword. The ground rushed up to meet him, and he fell unconscious.


	9. The King's Court

The King's Court

Julius awoke, aware of rope binding her arms. Opening her eyes, she spotted Evan a few feet away, although there was little else she could see in the dark dwelling.

"Evan," she whispered. Her head went swirling and she clamped her eyes shut in dizziness. Julius was aware of a faint throbbing on her head. Her hand reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around it. She looked toward Evan and saw a similar bandage on her head too.

"Evan," she whispered again, and crawled towards her despite the fact that she felt faint. Evan lifted her head slightly and said, "Where are we?"

"I don't know! Where are Eragon and Murtagh?" Julius spoke her thoughts.

"I don't know either." They huddled together for warmth, for it was very cold in the dank cell they resided in.

"Evan, we're imprisoned, aren't we?" said Julius.

"Well, no kidding," Evan said.

"I was just asking. I don't need your sarcasm" Julius shot back. Then, their talking ceded.

They sat for hours, huddled together, sleeping little, just staring, only aware of the throbbing in their heads and that their empty stomachs panged with hunger. They did not speak much for it made them dizzy. Soon, a day crept by without their realizing it, and they found themselves slightly stronger. They were able to untie their hands. Back to back, they fiddled with the others until Evan's came untied. She quickly released Julius.

"Julius," Evan said standing, "I don't remember how I hurt my head, but can you heal it for me? I'll heal your head also."

"Aye." Julius said. She stood also. She began to concentrate and summon the spirit she needed to heal her friend's wound. She found it. An orange glow emanated from her palms as she said, "I summon the spirit of health." And she placed her hands on Evan's head. Evan felt her wound close and felt great; she unraveled the bandage from her head and ran a hand through her hair. It was caked with blood and she quickly cleaned it with magic. "Your turn." She said to Julius.

She removed Julius's bandage. She placed her hands on Julius's gashed head.

"Waïse heïl." She muttered, "There, now we're as good as new." They sat back down and began to ponder their predicament and how to get out of it. Escape seemed their only way. They ran to the door of their cell and Evan placed her hands on the lock and chanted in the ancient language the spell to unlock doors. The lock clicked, but did not open.

"Let me try," Julius said. She concentrated her mind to find that certain spirit. Her hands glowed yellow and she said, " I summon the spirit of freedom." And she aimed the lights at the lock. Once again, it clicked but nothing happened.

"Oh shit." Julius said. They tried force to open it and every kind of magic and every spell they could think of, but the door would not budge. Eventually, they gave up and sat back down. Feeling drained from the use of energy with no food, they fell asleep.

The next day, however, someone came.

"Get up, vermin!"

Startled by the light of the open door and the cruelty of the voice, they jumped to their feet. They were blinded by the light and could not see who was speaking to them, but thinking quickly, Evan stood up straight, held her head high, and stuck her chin out and said in a mighty voice, "Do you know who we are?"

Her eyes adjusted and she saw that the man was burly and muscular with a thick mustache handing above his upper lip. He was handsome and had raven colored hair. He had a slightly pointed nose. He also had a pleasant look with laughing eyes. Julius wondered why he was here. She sensed evil everywhere, but this man seemed kind, and not to mention familiar. He seemed like a lost friend.

"I frankly don't give a damn! The king wishes to speak with you both, immediately!" He grabbed them by their forearms and wrenched them out of the cell and down a hall dotted with similar looking cells.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a matter of minutes. Julius pondered the man bruising her arm. He was so familiar, but she couldn't figure out who it could be. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"Father!" she cried, surprise blanketing her voice, "Father! It's me, Julius!"

Evan gave her a horrid stare and the man stared at her. "Father? I'm not your father girl, so hold you tongue."

"Yes!" she cried, her cheeks glistened with tears, "Pel! Pel Meril! Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your own daughter? Where is mother? And Gabe and Jessie? What happened? How are you-"

"Shut up girl!" he grunted and squeezed her arm.

Julius sunk into despair. That was her father all right, but he looked different some how, that is why she could not remember him when she first saw him. But here he was, after she had seen him so brutally beaten to death by urgals. She was sure of it, yet he denied her. The man continued to drag the girls down the hall.

Finally, they reached a grand hall. There were earls and troubadours; men and ladies walked about, talking gaily to one another and munching on delicious looking foods. Seated above all of this happiness reined a cloud. An evil, horrid looking man stared down at the happy people. They knew who it was immediately, King Galbatorix. He had fierce brown eyes with a hint of red that Evan could see glowing, even from her distance. He was very thin with gray, long, curly hair.

When he spotted the girls and the man, he made a gesture at the man and to move them towards the wall. Then he clapped his hands.

"Ladies, gentleman," he said, his voice was soothing and smooth, "I have business here and I will have to ask you to leave. I will also, call you back when my business is done. Go now, go! The faster you leave, the faster you may return to your feast."

His speech made Evan realize just how mad he was. Kicking out at least three hundred people, just to call them back again seemed like a sign of a mad man. His speech also made her slightly sick.

The people slowed filed out. Once the last one had left, the king said, "Guards, make sure that no person gets in… or out." He had a piercing stare.

"Pel," he said to the man, "Now, be gracious, let go of our guests." He said softly. The man released them and Evan took a step forward and rubbed her forearm to get the blood flowing once again. Then, she took on her elfly stance.

"Welcome, my ladies, to the court of King Galbatorix," the king said sweeping his arms across the expanse of the room.

They remained silent, but it took all of Julius's will power not to spit on the ground.

"Ah, silent I see. You ladies don't talk much do you? Sit, eat, be merry!" he laughed.

Evan mumbled something.

"Kindly elf," the king smiled, "May I ask was you have uttered?"

"Where's Eragon?" she asked softly, eyes averted to the floor.

Fire flared in the king's eyes for a moment and then he calmed himself, "What?" he asked kindly.

Evan lifted her eyes, "Where is Eragon?" She screamed.

"How dare you?" Galbatorix cried. "Would you really like to see the rider and the dragon? Do you really want to know how they are?"

"Yes!" Julius and Evan shouted in unison.

"Here!" he screamed, "See this! Guards, bring them!"

The guards left for a time and quickly returned dragging a figure. The one that was obviously Saphira stared down and walked solemnly.

_Saphira? _Evan called with her mind. She did not get a voiced response, but a feeling of heavy pain and sadness.

Saphira was muzzled and Eragon was bound in chains, lying on the ground being dragged by the soldiers. Murtagh didn't seem to be with them.

The guards led them to the king and dropped them. Evan ran forward, but was blocked by an invisible force. It was like running into a brick wall and the wind was knocked out of her. She was able to see that Eragon was in a state. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks with the realization that Eragon had gone through so much already, and now he would have this. Evan glanced at Julius; she was in a similar state.

"How could you? You vile, wicked man! Why would you hurt him like that? He's done nothing to you!" Evan shouted through her tears.

"Oh yes he has! He has threatened the Empire. Until he agrees to fight for me, we will neither kill him nor set him free, but he will wish we'd killed him by the time we're done with him." The king smiled.

Julius seemed in a state of shock. Her father was here but he didn't recognize her. Her best friend dying inside and her other friend was dying outside. But where was Murtagh? Julius voiced this thought to Evan through her mind although when she connected, she had no clue if Evan had even heard her. Evan's beautiful mind, usually filled with music, was clouded with sorrow.

"Where is he?" Julius whispered thoughtfully to herself, looking towards the ground.

"What?" the king shouted.

Julius trembled. The king had cornered her and she cowered in his rage.

"What did you say?" the king repeated, yelling even louder.

Julius bucked up her courage. "Eragon is here." Julius said, "B-But where is Murtagh?" she said softly.

Galbatorix scoffed, "Oh the traitor? He was a threat, a nuisance really. He's gone. He got away once, he wasn't going to do it again."

"'Scuse me, but what did you say?" Julius squeaked.

"He's gone! Dead, he's dead. I killed him." And he laughed, leaning back in his throne and biting into an apple from a bowl off of a table.

Julius's knees went weak. Her head swirled. That evil man! Her heart throbbed a million times faster than it should have. She fell to her knees, put her wrists to her face and sobbed. A gesture from Galbatorix told Pel to kick Julius. She rose shakily to her feet and looked at Evan. Evan had a similar expression.

Anger raged through Julius and he hands started to glow green. Evan understood immediately.

"Julius, no!" she cried, but it was too late.

"I summon the spirit of death!" Julius bellowed.

Green lights shot from her hand with power, mighty power. The light headed towards Galbatorix. He let out a shout and four guards jumped in front of him, all four dying instantly.

Julius, who was breathing heavily, fainted. Evan rushed to her side. Agony whipped through her, she couldn't stand it. So much pain filled her; she thought she'd die. She was also surprised that Julius hadn't died from the intensity of that spell. Evan lay Julius's head softly down on the marble court floor. Then she stood.

"You are a wicked man!" she started, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You killed me close friend. I will avenge him. In what way, I don't know. But I will. As for Eragon, you might as well kill him because he will never join you. And if you kill him too, then kill me. Just kill us all. Saphira included. We are all eternally bound by friendship and love and nothing, nothing you can do will ever break that bond."

_True, _Saphira said.

Galbatorix laughed, "Pretty speech elf." Then fire flared in his eyes. "How dare you speak to a king like that… your king!"

_Wow, he seems to be bipolar, _Saphira told Evan.

"I have no king. Only a queen, Queen Islandzadi." Evan said rage surging through her. Who was he to tell her who to follow?

"I am king to everyone." He hissed.

Evan summoned magic to cast a spell at the king.

The king tutted, "I don't think so." He shouted and shot bright pink lights that flung Evan towards the wall, sticking her wrists and ankles to it.

Evan yelped in pain and shock.

He jumped from his thrown and walked towards her. His face inches from hers he said, "I always win elf, always."

Evan noticed something unnatural. Eragon began to stir. He stood with help from Saphira and began to limp towards Galbatorix. Evan's eyes grew wide and the king turned around and laughed. He gestured to a guard. The guard promptly came carrying a whip, which he handed to Galbatorix. The king walked towards Eragon.

Evan could see that Eragon's left eye was swollen shut. Blood dripped from above his eyes. He stumbled with every step. The king cam at him with the whip; he thrashed Eragon across the chest. He fell backward and onto the ground.

"No!" Evan sobbed, struggling to break free from her bindings, "Stop it!"

The king began to beat him with the whip, one hit after another. Each time Eragon cried out a bit louder and with each hit Evan felt it too. She seemed to feel Eragon's pain and the thrashings on her stomach made her scream in agony.

Eragon rolled over on his stomach. Galbatorix began whipping his back. Eragon writhed on the floor, ready to vomit from the pain.

"Stop it! Stop it, you bastard! Leave him alone!" Evan shouted, her voice broken and shaking, her body almost uncontrollable from sobbing.

Galbatorix screamed and turned around and smacked Evan across the cheek. Then held her face in his hand, the other stretched out behind him gripping the whip.

"So beautiful." He whispered, "Why? Why do you love such an inferior farm boy-" he was interrupted by a growl from Saphira. He continued, "Join me and you'll have everything. You'll be a princess, no, a queen!" Evan spat in his face. He wheeled back and smacked her again. Then, he lifted her head in a similar manner and laid a small kiss upon her lips. She fainted.

In a fury, Galbatorix unsheathed his sward and threw it at Eragon, slicing open his back. Eragon screamed the screech of a dying man, and then passed out in agony. Saphira was in a frenzy. The floor was speckled with Eragon's blood.


	10. Pel

Pel

Evan awoke in a queenly room. She glanced down at herself and realized she was dressed in a gaudy nightgown. Startled, she jumped out of the bed and scanned the room; it was ornately decorated. The pillow was of down goose feathers and the comforter was just the same. A window with a balcony flooded the room with light. She was happy for the moment and felt pampered, and then she remembered Murtagh and depression hit her hard. She staggered for a moment and then sat back down on the bed, her head in her hands. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Questions flooded her mind almost instantly after that. What had become of Eragon and Julius? Where exactly was she? She remembered the events of the night before (or was it just last night?) but did not know what happened after she passed out. She racked her brain, but as hard as she tried she couldn't remember. Then, she noticed a man at the door, Pel, from the night before.

"Evan Elf, you have been summoned to the king's court for a word. He asks that you wear those garments," he said pointing at a ravishing dress, "You re to join Lady Julius in fifteen minutes." He said, bowing once more. Why was he now being polite?

"Excuse me, Pel is it?" she asked.

"Ouë" he said. She recognized it as the dwarf language and wondered how he knew it.

"What would your last name be?" she asked.

Pel seemed startled, "Why Meril, Pel Meril at your service"

Evan grinned, "Yes and where be your homeland?" she asked.

"Why, Aganwaz Village, in the Hardarac Desert. What is the reasoning for your questioning?" he seemed more startled than annoyed.

"Were you married?" Evan asked?

"Yes! Now why do you ask such questions?"

"One more question. Did you have any children?" She asked.

"Yes three. Julius was our oldest; Gabe was the middle child and my only son. The youngest was named Jessie." He said mournfully.

Evan laughed. Why did he deny Julius last night when he has the same history as her? "Then why did you deny your daughter last night?" Evan practically shouted in excitement.

"That was not my child. My children and my wife were murdered." He said passionately.

"No, by what you've just told me, Lady Julius is your daughter. I have traveled with her long. She has become a sister to me. She has told me much about herself and her past, and I doubt that it's a coincidence that you have the same family, lived in the same village, and have the same fate."

"Oh! Get dressed!" he snapped, "I'll come for you in ten minutes.

A/N Sorry, it's so short! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP 


	11. Prisoners?

Prisoners?

Evan met Julius at the end of the hall, like Pel had told them. They were both wearing ostentatious gowns. Evan's was red and lacy and it flowed perfectly down her slim body. It was as if the dress were made for her. Julius's dress, on other hand, was green and a few too many bows on it. It held beauty even though the skirt of the dress was bigger than any Julius had ever seen.

"Well, I guess we're spruced up pretty good." Julius said with a weak smile.

Evan sighed, "I feel like a princess."

"Yeah, me too." Julius rolled her eyes. They both hated it.

"We better go see _him_" Julius said with such hatred that it even surprised Evan. Evan didn't think Julius could hate with such intensity.

They walked slowly, arm in arm, into the grand hall they had seen the night before. The king was seated upon his high throne with a wry smile upon his long, bony, face. He stood.

"Evan Elf," he bowed, "Lady Julius," he bowed again. Julius spat upon the floor. Fire flared in the king's eyes and it seemed as if he was trying with all his might to control himself. His already crooked smile screwed up even more and he took to gripping the throne's arm.

"You are my prisoners here at Uru'baen and I-"

"Wait a second!" Julius started, "You're telling me, we're your prisoners and your making us wear these dresses? They're beautiful! And the sleeping quarters you gave us, I suppose those are part of our imprisonment too, eh?"

The king ignored her and continued, "I have decided to give you almost full freedom, Pel and Adena will be your guides. " he gestured at Pel and a young, solemn faced girl, obviously Adena.

"Evan Elf, Pel shall guide you. Lady Julius, my niece, Adena, will guide you throughout your wonderfully long stay at Uru'baen."

'Joyous,' thought Julius, 'I get a pipsqueak girl to guide me.' Although Adena was not much younger than her.

"You have few restrictions, although the ones you do have will be explained by your guides."

Evan curtsied stiffly, "You are giving us gracious things, your highness" Julius shot her a terrible look. "May I ask a simple question, your majesty?"

"Yes, ask what you will." Said Galbatorix, as if bored.

"Why?" she asked.

The king snapped to attention and locked his eyes with hers. For a moment Evan felt terrified. There was little she was afraid of, but that look was one of the few. "Do you not want them? Do you wish me to take them back and have you chained in the dungeons?" he shot.

"No, of course not, your highness! I-"

"Then don't ask. Go, leave." He waved a dismissive hand. Julius, Evan, Pel, and Adena filed out.

Evan and Julius returned to their bedrooms, which were right across the hall from the other. They stood outside their doorway so that Pel and Adena could give the instructions.

"Here are your restrictions." Started Pel, "You are not to talk to the king unless he summons you. Do not leave the castle grounds for any reason. And finally, you are not to go near the dungeons."

A pained look shot over Evan's face. She knew that was where Eragon and Saphira were. It took everything in her power to not let out a tear, but even one escaped. Adena was the only one to see the small wet crystal slide down Evan's cheek before she smacked it away.

"I'd like to return to my room, if you don't mind." Sighed Julius.

"Yes me too." Evan said.

They exchanged a look and then turned their backs to each other and started into their rooms. Adena and Pel following after their assigned girl.

Julius went in and lay on her bed.

"Excuse me miss, is their anything I can get you?" Adena spoke. Her voice was light and airy and she spoke with slightest of accents. She was a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was a bit plump and of average height.

"No, not unless you can bring the dead back to life." She sighed.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry about your loss. I truly am. I knew Murtagh when I was younger. He was like an older brother to me." She paused then continued, "I have a friend; his name is Frawl. We have decided to help the Rider. My uncle is a wicked man and Frawl and I want to help you.

Julius gave her an incredulous look.

Adena ignored it and said, "Your friend, she is in love, no?"

"Yes," Julius said, so was she.

"With the Rider?"

Julius nodded.

"I can take her to him." Adena said.

"She would like that, but I thought we weren't to go to the dungeons?"

Adena smiled, "I like breaking rules. Also, I can take you to Murtagh."

Julius's face lit up. "Really? I should like that."

Adena smiled again, "You are in love too, it is written all over your face."

Julius blushed, "When? When can you take us?"

"Tonight if you like." Adena said.

"Great, I have to tell Evan"

"Do not let Pel hear, please miss!" Adena said almost desperately.

"Yes, anything Adena, thank you!" and she went and kissed her upon the forehead.

"Go quickly!" Adena smiled.

Julius flew out the door and ran across the hall. She rapidly knocked on Evan's door.

Evan opened the door to reveal her tear-stained face.

Julius gripped Evan's wrists, "Evan, no more crying, please. Come across the hall with me." She whispered in Evans ear: "Adena told me wonderful news." Julius grabbed her hand and ran across the hall. Evan barely had enough time to shut the door behind her. Julius pushed Evan into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Adena said she could take us to see Eragon and Murtagh!"

Evan's face immediately brightened. "Really? Saphira too?" she said looking at Adena. Adena nodded.

Evan and Julius hugged each other fiercely giggling.

"She says she could take us tonight!" Julius exclaimed.

Evan grinned and then thought. Her face fell, "Murtagh's dead." She said softly.

Adena frowned, "Oh Evan, don't be such a pessimist! The king only throws corpses away after they are rotting."

Evan and Julius cringed, "That's disgusting."

"Repulsive." Adena agreed, "But I have set a non-ageing spell on him. He won't rot, not for a million years. I have a hope we can bring him back, but if we do, he will be immortal like Evan. We can bring back though, I feel it."

"Yes, as do I." Julius whispered.

"As do we both." Evan grinned, then asked, "You can do magic?"

"Yes, I am quite good." Adena smiled, "I've decided to help you escape."

Evan grinned slightly. Fate, for once, was on their side.


	12. The Dungeons of Despair

The Dungeons of Despair

Night had fallen upon Uru'baen as Evan, Julius, and Adena crept to the hundred-stair staircase descending to the dungeons that held Eragon and Murtagh. All three were garbed in black cloaks and walked with silent footfalls.

Adena had somehow managed to get a hold of the dungeons' keys and the clinking of the keys made Evan feel uneasy. _Pit, pat; pit, pat, _their slippers echoed through the darkness.

Step number 50,51,52…Julius counted down until they reached the bottom.

75,76,77, Evan sighed and swished her hair in thought.

90,91,92, Adena mumbled something about the smell of death…98,99,100!

"Evan, I shall take you to the Rider first. Then, Julius, you shall see Murtagh."

The girls nodded then once again repeated their thanks. They followed Adena to cell that looked more like a stall for a cow. It was big and had no bars, just solid seven-inch-think wood walls. Adena unlocked the door.

"Here you are m'lady, your Rider" She bowed to Evan and then beckoned Julius to follow her.

Evan waved good-bye to her companions and stepped forward into the weird stall. She instantly burst into tears. There lay Eragon with his blood pooled around him. His was face was pale and Evan could tell his wounds had not been treated. She rushed forward and placed his head between her hands. She kissed his feverish forehead. Her tears slide from her nose onto his face. She wiped them away then whispered, "I must heal you."

She removed his bloody shirt to uncover the whiplashes that scarred his chest. "Waïse heil." She uttered and the skin patched itself up. She gently rolled him over and nearly fainted over the wound imprinted on his back. It surprised her that Eragon was not dead.

She gathered her strength. Then, she breeched the wall in her mind to unleash the magic.

"Waïse heil" she whispered.

The cell lit up and all the magic (and Evan's strength) flooded into Eragon's injured back. It corrected itself and now her major wounds were healed. Evan was light-headed and on the verge of fainting. She sat back against the wall. She had never used that much strength in magic before. She breathed deeply and lightly stroked Eragon's hair. He stirred.

"Evan," he sighed, "I owe you my life." His eyes flickered open to look at her.

"Why? You owe me nothing." She whispered to him.

"Yes, Evan, you have saved my life more than once. For that, I owe you."

Evan sat in thought for a moment, "Well, there is one thing you can do for me." She whispered in his ear.

Eragon gathered his small amount of strength and sat up. He leaned his body against Evan, his head rested on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"What is it? I will do anything for you" He tilted his head up to look her in the eyes.

"Love me" she replied.

"I already do," he whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again,"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Be the answer to every question. Be every song, be my everything." She said the last with such passion that Eragon had to kiss her. They locked lips and remained this way moving their tongues in a heat of passion.

"Evan," breathed Eragon, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Evan breathed a reply. Eragon pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately, letting her know how much he loved her. He felt nothing except Evan. The intense pain he had felt minutes before seemed to have vanished. He laid a hand on her neck and she made a sharp intake of breath. He kissed her once more, then began to trail kisses down her neck and towards her chest. She threw her head back and made a soft noise. He kissed her lips once more and rested his head against her shoulder. She kissed his head repeatedly and shifted him and held him closer. He sat in her arms for what seemed like mere seconds when Adena's voice echoed into their cell.

"Lady Evan?"

She sighed, "Yes?"

"We must go."

Evan made a groan of protest and once again kissed him. Her heart ached to leave. She slowly stood.

"Don't leave." Eragon said, a longing in his voice that tugged at Evan's heart.

"I must, but I'll be back."

He grabbed her hand and said, "I love you, with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Eragon." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Eva, love, don't cry. If you do not lie, we will see each other again soon."

Evan walked backward, their hands slipped from each other's, and she stared back at her lover until she reached the door. She mouthed a final, "I love you." And shut the door.

Outside, she found Adena waiting for her. She had a sincere look on her face.

"Ah," she said, "Departed lovers." She sighed, "It is one of the saddest things, and my uncle loves seeing people in pain."

"Yes, I agree." Said Evan, still staring at the cell.

"Oh Evan!" said Adena, "You _will_ see him again, I promise."

Evan nodded, then, as if snapping back to reality said, "Where's Julius?"

"She is still with Murtagh. We must go get her now"

Adena began to walk away and Evan followed to cell that smelled terrible, like death.

"Lady Julius?" Adena called.

"Yes?" Julius choked back.

"We must go."

A moment later, Julius appeared, tear-stained face and shaky.

Evan stepped forward and held Julius while she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Adena?" Evan asked.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"May I see Murtagh, it won't take but a minute"

"Yes! But quickly!" she said urgently.

Evan walked slowly into the cell. She spotted Murtagh on the ground. She quickened her pace and knelt down beside the corpse. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the dirty clothing that dressed him.

"Murtagh," she whispered, "We need you. Julius needs you here most of all. You can't be gone, you just can't be." Then she began to shake with sobs. If she hurt this badly, how was Julius standing it? She let her tears drip down onto Murtagh.

Julius appeared beside her in a similar state. She helped Evan to her feet and they held each other while they both sobbed. Evan choked out their song:

_Friendship is something we cherish,_

_Although most fade and perish_

_It binds us to the ones we love,_

_With higher strengths the ones of above…_


	13. Part of A Plan Revealed

Part of a Plan Revealed

They walked up the stairs and returned to their hallway, meeting in Julius's room. Evan and Julius were weak from sobbing and still sniffling. The girls sat together, still hugging each other, afraid to let go for fear of losing each other. They sat in silence, Adena waiting to speak until they calmed down.

"Adena, why is it that no men guarded the cells?" Evan asked after a time.

"I have friends in high places who respect me more than their own king." She said with a wink. All three chuckled lightly, even through their sniffs.

"How soon do you wish to leave?" Adena asked, putting on a serious face.

"As soon as possible." They replied in unison.

"Good, because my friends in high places and I have thought of a way to get you out."

Curiosity crossed their faces.

"Evan, it all depends on you." Adena spoke.

"What?" Evan asked, "How so?"

"Well, actually, the Rider, but you will be, oh how you say, the manager. You will have to nurse the Rider back to health. Once he is well enough to travel, we will choose a date and leave."

"But what is the plan?" asked Julius.

"My friends will create a distraction bit enough for us to escape. Here-" and Adena pulled out a map of the castle. "The 'distraction', if you will, will take place on the north side, leading to the Ramr River. We will leave through the southeast exit and head for Kuasta. There we shall hide."

By the look on Julius's face, (which read, "Will we take Murtagh?") Adena added, "In the time it takes for the Rider to heal, we will work on bringing back Murtagh."

"What is the distraction?" Evan asked.

"Ahh" and Adena smiled, "That will remain a secret until we know for certain when the plan will take place."

Julius started to protest, but Evan silenced her. "Why don't we seek shelter with the Varden?" she asked.

"Too far a journey with on the supplies we'll have." Adena replied.

"Are you going to be traveling with us?" Julius inquired.

"Yes, my best friend Frawl and I will be leaving with you. Ahh yes, I've been meaning to tell you. Tomorrow Frawl has been granted access to the castle, so you will be meeting him tomorrow." She let it all sink in, and then looked at Evan.

"If you fail to heal the Rider, we are finished. You will see him twice a day, once in the early hours and once in the later hours. I know this will be no hard task for you." She said with a wink.

Evan smiled.


	14. What? How?

Part I

What? How?

A day later, in the early morning, Evan se off to the dungeons to began healing Eragon. She was allowed a mere fifteen minutes as to not arouse suspicion. She placed a sleeping charm on Pel, so he would not awaken, and skipped off to the stairs. She contained her joy with little success and hummed in spite of herself. Evan reached the bottom and darted towards Eragon's cell's door.

"Eragon?" she called through the door.

"Evan! Murtagh he's-" came Eragon voice.

"Yes, I know." Said Evan calmly with a twinge of sadness. By now she had the key in the lock was turning the handle.

"No! Evan he's-" Eragon said desperately, but was cut off.

"Hello?" came a voice that was neither Eragon's nor Evan's. Evan's heart stopped. Could it really be-? "Evan? Eragon, is that Evan?"

"Murtagh?" Evan said quietly.

"Evan! It is you!"

"Yes. Murtagh…I mean-" she paused, "Wait…Murtagh…what? How?" Evan stuttered, putting her hand to her head.

"I don't know! Just help me out of here!"

"Okay, uhh hold on, let me get Adena" Evan was flustered. She ran in a circle and started to run towards Eragon's cell, then realized it was the wrong way and dashed up the stairs. She sprinted down the hallways and found Julius's quarters, where Adena slept. She burst into the room and ran to Adena. Evan shook her furiously and shouted, "Adena! Adena wake up!"

Adena sprang awake, a dagger clutched in her hand. Apparently she slept with one. Evan backed away, palms raised.

"Oh!" said Adena, "I'm sorry. What is it?"

"You'll never believe me; I don't even believe me. Come! And bring a master key and come to the dungeons with me."

With a confused look, Adena jumped out of bed. She grabbed a key and the women raced down the steps to the dungeons.

"Murtagh, I've brought help." Evan shouted.

"Murtagh? Heavens above! Can it be?"

"Yes! Please, get me out of here." Murtagh pleaded.

Adena automatically ran to the door and shoved the key in. With a trembling hand, she twisted the key in the lock and heard it click. She threw the door open.

"Murtagh!" she shouted and hugged him. He returned it. Evan walked over and threw her arms around him. Once again, he returned the hug and he was given. Evan kissed his cheek in a friendly manner and smiled.

"This will make a nice surprise for Julius." Laughed Evan

"Julius." Repeated Murtagh blankly. He stared off for a moment and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Snapping back, he said, "Where is Eragon?"

"In here!" came his voice, weakly, from the cell.

"Oh." And Murtagh laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm just happy!" and he smiled.

Part II Julius Surprise 

Adena and Evan led Murtagh through the castle to Julius's bedroom. Adena's "friends in high places" were obviously not watching.

"Let us give them time alone." Adena whispered to Evan.

"Aye"

Murtagh opened her bedroom door where Julius lay lightly snoring on her pillow. He shut the door behind him leaving Adena to back to bed in Evan's room and Evan to go back to Eragon.

Barely breathing, he walked to the side of Julius's bed and sat down. He moved a lock of her hair away from her eyes; she woke with a start.

Through the dim lights, Julius recognized him immediately and her eyes widened. She sat up.

"Murtagh?" she breathed.

"Yes, my Julius, I am alive. I have been to death and back, and I would not be here without you." He whispered.

"How?" she said, speechless, "How is this possible?"

"Your tears are powerful. You are a powerful woman and you don't know the full extent of your powers. Your tears possess healing, as does your kiss." And he kissed her. She returned it, letting go her happiness and the stresses and pain of missing him. It was a dream come true.

They released and stared into each other's eyes. Murtagh placed his hand on the side of Julius's face and a tear slid down her cheek. She leapt into his arms and cried.


	15. The Boy in the Courtyard

The Boy in the Courtyard

Evan returned to her bedroom. Pel remained where she had left him, sleeping peacefully. She removed the charm, but he continued to sleep. Evan lie back in her bed and fell asleep in no time at all.

A few hours later, she was awakened by the sounds of a flute. The music drifted through her window from the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. The musical notes weaved through the air to Evan's ears and she was entranced. The music sounded Elvish; she wondered who would know her culture's music.

Half walking, half dancing, Evan went to the balcony. No one was there, but the music was still playing. She looked into the courtyard and found the source. Sitting underneath a tree was a slender boy, about sixteen years of age, playing a miniature flute. His fingers danced upon the keys, his chest moving sharply up and down as he blew, getting softer than louder. His eyes remained shut as his notes strung a story. Next to him, Adena played an instrument resembling a xylophone. Its notes were low and deep and together, the boy and Adena created a symphony worthy of the elves' halls.

Evan leaned against the balcony, her chin resting upon her fist. When they finished a song, they continued to the next, forming patterns of lovely sound. One tune Evan recognized. She could not help herself; she began to sing along.

The flowers in bloom, 

_Away from the gloom._

_His flower in bloom,_

_Going towards her doom._

_The lord of the manner,_

_Calling upon his love._

_Who left his side,_

_His lovely dove..._

The boy's eyes snapped open at her voice, but her did not stop playing. So Evan sang about the Lord who lost his love and went to war to get her back, Adena and the boy playing their notes along with her. When the song ended, so did the musicians.

"Good morning, Evan Elf!" Adena called.

"It is! I can feel it!" Evan shouted back.

"Hold on, we'll be right up!" shouted Adena, "Go get Lady Julius!" and she smiled and waved.

Evan ran across the hallway. She knocked on the door; a groan of protest came from the other side.

"Who is it?" came Julius's voice. Then a giggle drifted to Evan's ears.

"Evan. Julius are you alright?" Evan inquired.

"Wonderful, never been better." And she giggled again.

Evan hesitantly opened the door. Slowly easing the door's hinges, she emerged into Julius's dimly lit room.

Julius and Murtagh were lying on her bed and to Evan's fortune, both were fully clothed; Murtagh was lightly tickling Julius, making her giggle. Evan gave a sigh of relief. Then gasped and slammed the door shut.

"Murtagh!" she whispered sharply, "You're not supposed to be here! Julius, have you no sense, girl! You should not be giggling and playing when at any minute a guard or Galbatorix himself could walk in! Foolish, idiots!" and she went on a rampage cursing them in the ancient language. Finally, when she was finished, she took a quick breath in and a quick breath out and said, "Wow, I'm sorry. But I'm worried. We have to find a hiding place for you until Eragon is well. Might I add, that in the past two days, he's healed remarkably fast."

Julius smiled.

"What?" asked Evan.

Still smiling, she replied, "True Love Conquers All. Eragon would be dead were it not for you."

Evan blushed, "Anyway," she began, embarrassed, "Murtagh must hide and Adena has brought Frawl with her. I'm not positive it's him, but I have a pretty genuine guess it's him." And she sighed once more, "Wow, I love you guys." She said.

Puzzled by the random, yet pleased, Julius and Murtagh began brainstorming places for Murtagh to hide.

"The closet maybe?"

"The dungeons?"

"I am NOT going back down there."

"Ok under the bed."

"I wouldn't fit!"

"Ok, how about-"

"Uh well, Julius," Evan broke in, "I'll be in my room. Hurry up; Adena will be waiting."

She strode back to her room and began to pace in thought.

"Where to hide Murtagh; where to hide Murtagh?"

Minutes went by; no Julius, no Adena, no idea. In her frustration, Evan stomped her foot.

_Thud._

Shocked, she stomped her foot once more.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

Evan became excited. She lifted the rug she was standing on; to her dismay, she found nothing. She rubbed the area and still nothing.

"Folör, höslb yroê ntëcon." Reveal you're secrets, she said holding out her palm to the floor. A handle appeared and she thought she'd cry in excitement.

Evan hesitantly lifted the handle to reveal a passage way with stairs leading down to black nothingness. She made the decision with hardly any thought, to go down the well. With no weapon in the bedroom, she began to walk down the stairs unaided except for magic. She left the hatch open to hive her light. She shook in anticipation and excitement. This could be the place to hide Murtagh.

The passage way went down farther than Evan thought possible. She had been going on and on and on. Frawl and Adena must be up by now, but curiosity held on the path downwards. The light from the hatch was long gone and her palm glowed with blue light. Finally, she had made up her mind to turn around and go back; then, she saw a light. It was the faintest of lights, but at the sight of it, Evan felt a wave of fear pass over her, but she continued towards it anyway. It grew until she had finally reached. Walking forward, she realized she was in a…

"A bedroom?" Evan spoke aloud, "What?"

"Yes, elf, a bedroom. It's secret really, located underground."


	16. The Secret Bedroom

Chapter 15

The Secret Underground

Evan turned around and was soon cowering towards the wall. King Galbatorix was standing in the doorway she had just walked through.

"A secret really," he continued. "I am indeed surprised; you are the first to have found it." he paused. "But not the first to be shown it." The king smiled lustily. He walked towards her. Evan ran to the opposite wall.

"It's down here so far that the room is practically soundproof." He was close to her now. No where to run. He inched closer and closer, and Evan felt a wave of helpless wash over her as she was pinned to the wall. "No one will hear you scream." His hand groped her stomach and she shrieked. His sour breath blew in her face.

_Oh help! I know where this is going! _She thought desperately.

"Jeirda!" she shrieked and ran. Her spell did not hit it's mark. It his a post on the bed and it splintered into a million little pieces.

Evan ran towards the stairs that would lead back to her bedroom, lead back to safety. She could not seem to find them. The bedroom was in no way large, but the stairs had disappeared. They had been bewitched and there was very little chance of escape.

_Oh shit._

"I know what you've been doing for the rider, elf" Galbatorix snickered. It angered Evan that he refused to use their names. "I know how you've been healing him, nursing him back to health." He said this in a mocking tone, drawing out his words. "Well, it's over. As we speak, he is being beaten like never before." he chuckled in delight. "If I'm not mistaken, you will feel the blows too. Ready?"

In an instant, Evan felt as if her back had been split open. _Eragon! _Her mind screamed. She heard her own name echoing through her head as a response.

Again and again, blow after blow, Evan felt Eragon being pummeled below her (or was it above her?) in the dungeons; and then, all it once, it stopped.

Eyes clouded with tears, and head pounding in pain, she raised her chin towards the king. "I made it stop." he said, "Because I have more important issues with you this morning."

"Eragon" Evan whispered. Although there was not a scratch on her body, she felt her eyes were swollen and her back was on fire.

"Listen to me Evan elf, For it would not be wise to not hear me. Drink this" He handed her a glass of wine as if out of mid-air. She knew that it was drugged. She wouldn't drink it. No, never. She knew what would happen if she did.

"Drink it." Galbatorix said. "Or the rider's hands are cut off." He knew her thoughts.

Her stomach sank. She drank the wine and her mind became cloudy instantly. Visions ran through her mind; some were pleasing, others were terrifying. Evan let her body go limp and succumbed to the visions. Many had Julius in them; others held Murtagh; still more, she saw Eragon. They were happy and always grinning. Evan knew this was wrong, but could do nothing about it. Try as she might, all magic (and strength for that matter) had left her and she was nothing more than a beautiful rag doll.

She was aware of three things; happy visions that above all else felt wrong, sharp stabs of pain piercing her whole body, and sensational feelings around her inner thighs. She didn't like these feelings and wanted them to stop. Attempts to kick her legs proved futile and she only managed to grunt and twist her head around.

She felt a hand groping her chest. She shouted out, only to have a cruel laugh reach her ears. This was too much for her. Scared, hurt, uncomfortable, and distraught, Evan began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks and shook with sobs.

Soon, Evan felt nothing. She sensed a presence in her mind that calmed her, soothed her. She sent her own weak mind to explore this intruder and she realized that it was Eragon. He had found her. Both were in intense pain, but then again, they felt each other's pain. Suddenly a jolt of pain shook Evan's mind and Eragon fled. His presence had been attacked. This sent Evan into a deeper pain.

She felt a hand hitting her all over her body although she felt no pain. Evan neither knew, nor cared what it was. She opened a bleary eye and saw Galbatorix shredding off her clothing. Evan closed her eyes and passed out.

When Evan awoke, it was dark and cold She remembered, not, where she was. Her eyes felt swollen and her body was more sore than she could ever remember it being.

Then it all cam back to her. Instantly, she began to weep. "I've failed! Arya was right, I'm not strong enough! I AM too young. She never would have been raped, and by a man no less." She thought despairingly.

She tried to get to her feet. She'd missed Frawl, she knew it. It had to be hours since she went to get Julius. Everything had been working as Adena had planned. Now it was ruined. They'd never get out now. Evan began to cry harder.

Evan pushed herself into a sitting position. Something sticky was puddled around her body. She stared at for a second through bleary, tear-flooded eyes. Blood, she realized, but who was bleeding? She looked down and her arms, horrified. Her gaze followed the rest of her body and her stomach churned. It was her own blood. She was hurt- bad. Galbatorix had not only taken advantage of her, but had severely beaten her in the process. But she thought not of her self at the moment, but of Eragon. His flesh torn, his bones broken, bleeding his shallow life. There was no way he could survive being so badly beaten, twice.

Evan searched for his mind with her own and found nothing. For a fleeting moment, she thought that death had claimed him. "No." she thought, "I would know, I'd be dead too."

She found a presence that was familiar, hoping it was Eragon's, she entered it. It was so heavily clouded in emotional and physical pain, that it could be no one else but his. Panic swept over her and she was sped head first into a frenzy. Eragon may not be dead yet, but he sure as hell was on his way to the other side.

She struggled hard to get to her feet. Once on them, she fell on to the bed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Only one word could describe Evan's feelings and it was such: "agony." Any form of this word summed up her feelings at this time. She hurt all over. She was cold, colder than she could ever remember being. Evan finally come to realize her loss of body heat came from her lack of clothing. She wrapped the bed's blankets around her and began to cry once more. She grieved for minutes upon minutes until it turned into an hour. Because she had no energy (or will to cry) left, she relaxed and drifted into a fitful sleep.


End file.
